User talk:Queennicolee
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hikari Hanazono page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Appleplum (talk) 00:17, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Editing~ Greetings! Hello. I am Apple, this wiki's admin. I can see that you have edited this wiki in the last few days. Do you wish to continue? I am asking this because I don't edit here anymore and if you ever wish, you I can give you the admin rights. But yes, I will do that only if you have any plans to stay and edit for a longer period of time and make some major edits. Please do let me know. Have a wonderful day! -- 14:38,12/29/2013 Okay. I will give you the rights then. If you ever need my help for anything, like coding or making a template or modifying anything...just leave a message on my talk page and I will try my best to help you. I am still somewhat active on other wiki. There is a lot to be done here. Like updating the main page, expanding the articles, creating new pages, uploading images, adding categories etc.. All The Best for administrating! Please Take care of the wiki. -- 13:42,12/30/2013 Hello :D ﻿Hello! I'm SugarStarz, but you can call me Sugar! Anyways, I see that your the new admin here. You see, there are 2 Special A Wikis, and I'm the admin of the other one. Appleplum and I were friends and I'm hoping that since your taking over this wiki, there will be no rivalry or anything! Just happy editing! Come check out my wiki if you would like! And please do! SugarStarz (talk) 23:25, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Infobox and Wiki-Wordmark There are infoboxes for all the main characters too. I just didnt add them to all the pages. Here: *Hikari *Kei *Tadashi *Jun *Megumi *Akira *Ryū And I love the new Wordmark. You are free to upload it. -- 05:22,1/1/2014 RE:Important! ﻿Hello Queennicolee! It's me, Sugar! Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to merge our two wikis together if you would like, of coarse, if you don't wish to that's ok with me. It's just that these two wikis both have lots of things in common and we almost have the same amount of pages. If you don't wish to that's always ok because two wikis on one topic is always ok! But if one wiki becomes very inactive I think it's best to merge them together. Thanks! :D SugarStarz (talk) 21:54, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Important ﻿Ok. That's great! Remember it's ok if you guys don't wish to! :D It's just I think that if we did it would be a great because it would advance both wikis forward! And us working together would be so much fun! Thank you! SugarStarz (talk) 04:04, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:S.A Wikis Merge Your pick. You can merge if you want to :) -- 04:10,1/3/2014 Re:Merge ﻿Thanks that's great! I'm really lookin forward to editing with you too! :3 Heads up! Miyanlove is coming! Hai there, I'm a user from the other Special A wiki and SugarStarz already informed me about the merging wiki. Actually, I'm more than happier with this decision xD. So new suggestions, since you're the active admin here, maybe put the Music, Location section at contents in Navigation Menu. Add something like Media > Episode > Music > Location. The Content tab can be renamed as administration, since thats all the links there anyway. Anyway, looking foward to work with you on this wiki xD MiyanloveTalk to Me 02:17, January 6, 2014 (UTC) re: That was fast xD MiyanloveTalk to Me 02:22, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Infobox? Hm, did each of the character got their own infobox template in their own name? Thats kinda bizzare, considering other character (minor ones) don't have infobox. MiyanloveTalk to Me 03:55, January 6, 2014 (UTC) re: Nope, there's no infobox for minor characters. if you have the time, really should create one then xD MiyanloveTalk to Me 04:32, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I'll get to it. Btw, maybe you should change the link to user talk at your signature MiyanloveTalk to Me 04:42, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hey there, since you're the admin here,as well at Toradora! Wiki, would you like to affiliate with these two wikis I'm admin at? * Natsume Yuujinchou *Nyan Koi! Let me know your decision, and I'll give the links to wordmarks later. Thanks xD MiyanloveTalk to Me 03:37, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure, why not ;D For the wordmark links *Natsume Yuujinchou *Nyan Koi! Thanks a lot XD MiyanloveTalk to Me 03:47, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Merging So, when should we start the merge??? I'm hoping to start soon! XD SugarStarz (talk) 04:44, January 7, 2014 (UTC)﻿ RE: Its good. But I would like you to see another infobox I might make today and you can choose between them. I like this one...but I was thinking we should keep the other characters different from the members of SA. 07:39,1/7/2014 Here you have the Infobox 08:05,1/7/2014 Hey I wanted to ask if you could license the images that you upload or those images which are present on the wiki but haven't been licensed. And secondly, tell me if you are planning to use that infobox for the characters. If not, I will remove it. 14:34,1/8/2014 Re:Merging Sure! That would be really great! :D Although, I really want to keep some of the pages I have made/edited. And also, all of the SA characters already have templates on my wiki; including the supporting characters, Takishima Family, Hanazono Family, ect... And it took me a few hours to make/edit them! ;D Hope you don't mind! :) I may not be as active as much anymore because I have after-school activities... Thanks! SugarStarz (talk) 04:23, January 9, 2014 (UTC)﻿ Re: Okay. But I have a suggestion that you can use your infobox for the main character of the other academy. Like Yahiro and the others. 04:41,1/9/2014 Images Licensing Greetings Queennicolee, Could you please license your images by using this: Of course you have to fill every section. If the picture is from the anime, you have to write down the Production studio. If it's from the manga then you have to write down the author of the manga. As for the section Purpose and Replaceability, those two remain unchanged. When uploading a file, always use , this way the form will be generated automatically. Also from the drop down menu, there are different options. If you don't know which one to choose just use this one: This file is copyrighted. It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law. Thank you in advance and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. [[User talk:Iliyana Petkova|'Iliyana Petkova']] 12:07, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks a lot. You really are taking good care of the wiki. And yes, the main page is all yours. I put up a notice of something about not changing the Featured articles and stuff. Please remove the notice and change all the featured section (article, chapter, episode, image, quote) and also the poll. They are supposed to be changed every month but I left it halfway. If something else seems to be suitable, you can add it in the main page, or update the existing ones. If you have any questions, ask me. Have a great day. Ah...and your Sig links to your "Message Wall" but we do not have Message walls here. We have talk pages. Just telling ^__^ Maybe you left it by mistake. 06:32,1/19/2014 No problem. And Thanks ^_^ Hey...would you mind coming to the chat for a moment? I need to talk for a bit. 07:01,1/19/2014 Right Removal Queennicolee! O_O I am going to remove your rights! How dare you! You have committed a grave sin. You won't be forgiven! NEVER!!!! The REASON ARE AS FOLLOWS! READ CAREFULLY: Now...everything I just said was a mere joke. I just wanted to discuss about the removal of rights of the Founder. Basically, she isn't active anymore. And Administrators or even Bureaucrats cannot take away the right of another Bureaucrat. And I dont even have much knowledge about removing their rights. I just know that we need to contact the staff (maybe) But I have no idea about the process. But we need to vote and all. So, if you agree, we might begin the process sometime soon. Think it through. Have a great day and sorry for that joke :P 16:41,1/24/2014 Agreed! We will begin the process soon. 02:46,1/25/2014 Re: Hey, long time﻿ no see! :) Anyways, I don't know if you still want to merge. I personaly think we shouldn't because we're doing pretty great by ourselves. And it's fun to have two wikis! XD Well, it's kinda up to you if you still want too! Just wanted to make sure! Thnx! SugarStarz (talk) 05:19, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Woah! ﻿Woah!!! You're a quick responder! XD Re: Thank you for informing. I already sent a request. ^_^ 14:59,1/26/2014 Hi Nicole. Can you complete this page? I added few episodes before but haven't been able to complete it yet :( If you can, try to add the summaries to the episodes and chapters. You can take it as slow as you want. And then add short summaries to this Episode page. I hope I am not asking too much. Do it if you can and when you have time. Take care. 16:09,1/27/2014 Okay I understand. :) I also have exams coming soon (my final exams). I hope your computer is fixed soon. Take care of yourself. 03:29,1/28/2014 Thank you. 10:58,1/29/2014 Thread:2524 Hi Nicole. What should we do about this? That just pissed me off. 05:03,2/6/2014 Sure. 07:42,2/6/2014 Wiki Affiliation LOL and we meet again! The Shokugeki no-SOMA wiki, would like to affiliate our wiki with yours. Should you choose to agree here is our wordmark . User:Torquil 22:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Its been a while Hey, its been quite long. I am having exam so I rarely get the time to come around. How are you and how is the wiki going? I hope you aren't having any trouble. If you need my help with anything, go ahead and say it.. I might try to help after my exam is over and if I have time. Take care! 13:48,3/29/2014 Awww I am sorry :( I cannot really help before my exam. But Good Luck on moving. I hope your internet problem is fixed soon. Have a great day! 10:57,3/30/2014 That's a great news Y_Y Welcome Back ^_^ 11:52,4/6/2014 Re:Categorization of Images Sure, you can. I have also been categorizing images on my other wikis. Thank you for deleting duplicates. Have a great day. 03:07,4/18/2014 Affiliation Hi. Would you like to affiliate your wikis with Kekkaishi Wiki? If yes, then please send me a link to the wordmarks of the wikis that you own. 05:40,4/23/2014 Alright, thanks. I'll add yours. 12:48,4/23/2014 Please do me another favor and add the wordmark to Special A as well >_< 13:29,4/23/2014 Guess What? You are now a bureaucrat u_u Use your rights well. Thank you for your contribution so far. 06:55,5/9/2014 No problem at all. I can understand your problem because I am also not doing a very great job in being able to contribute on my wikis equally (_ _ ) 07:08,5/9/2014 Wiki Affiliations We're from the IKKKI Wiki and are interested to be affiliated with you. If you are interested, here is our watermark. We hope to be able to affiliate with you. Please let me know if you are interested or not. Thanks! Crownprince (talk) 17:34, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Crownprince Season's Greetings! http://i1113.photobucket.com/albums/k502/Miyanfun/Queennicolee_zpsc8d77071.png MiyanloveTalk to Me 19:40, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Affiliation Hello! :) I am Generalily, the admin of the Twelve Nights Wiki and I was wondering if you can affiliate with us. It has currently no affiliates at the moment. Thanks and I'm hoping for your consideration. :D Generalily (talk) 13:40, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay i have a few questions, 1. can there be two wikia for Special A? 2. Why was Yahiro expelled from Hakusenkan academy?, It still puzzels me still what is the answer? I am sure Saiga can influence to join the school just like Kei's family influenced to shutdown Special a 3. Will Yahiro innocence come to light, that Akira atleast treat him as a friend?Pokkiri (talk) 18:26, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Okay in which chapter was Yashiro rejected by Akira? I mean i read it in Street fight Chapter 3, that he was rejected but when did he confess?Pokkiri (talk) 17:23, June 2, 2016 (UTC)